


Good Boy

by wolfdogmcu



Series: BuckyNat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Femdom, Mild Praise Kink, Mommy Kink, Sub!Bucky, Top Natasha Romanov, domme!Nat, post Endgame but in an ideal and pleasant world, where Nat survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfdogmcu/pseuds/wolfdogmcu
Summary: It was commonplace for Natasha to cut Bucky's hair; it was equally as common that she would take that time to make a game out of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: BuckyNat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Good Boy

Maybe it was a little cruel, but Natasha adored teasing Bucky. It was so easy, especially now the H.Y.D.R.A programming had been removed. There was something very sweet about him - he was reserved, almost shy, and far more gentle than she would have imagined him. Then again, anything was more gentle than he was when they first met. 

Teasing him never made him angry, just flustered. His cheeks would go red, he'd scratch his beard, lick his bottom lip, and look away. His lips would tug into a slight smile, and he always made a quiet laughing sound. Natasha found it to be adorable. She liked to see it - perhaps she liked it a little too much.

Bucky was sitting as patiently as he could in the chair as his hair was being cut. He trusted Natasha to do it, mostly because he didn't particularly enjoy strangers touching him. This had been a monthly routine, where she took his split ends off, and trimmed his beard. 

Usually, that was all she did, while talking to him through the mirror. As she combed through his hair, his eyes were closed, and he was smiling softly. Bucky liked this bit. She drew it out, running the comb through his locks slowly, taking a few extra swipes after cutting off the ends. When she stopped, Bucky whined quietly. 

"Were you enjoying that?" Her tone was playful, "Good boy."  
Bucky's face flushed at the praise, and he began nervously bouncing his leg, "It was nice."  
He watched her as she moved to be in front of him, adjusting the cape around him to better accommodate trimming his beard. For a moment, she scratched his chin and jaw, and felt him immediately lean into it.   
“You’re all soft today. Sit still, Bucky. Let me tidy you up.” 

Still wasn’t all that easy for him, but he was trying his best. The scissors felt weird, especially as they snipped away the hair that was starting to cover his lips. Bucky swore he felt her drag the metal gently over the skin, and he shivered.   
“Bucky, still,” Natasha chastised strictly, locking eyes with him.   
“Sorry…”

Much like with his haircut, the redhead was very clearly drawing this out. She would gently cup his cheeks as she worked, under the pretense of keeping him still. When she had the chance, she would gently scratch through the hair, or grace her thumb over his bottom lip. She could see him getting gradually more and more flustered, fidgeting with some kind of discomfort. His cheeks were red and burning. Thank God for the cape covering his embarrassment.

When she was done, Natasha walked away without saying a word. His gaze followed her, rather intensely, as she cleared things away, and he flinched as she undid the snaps on the cape.   
“What’s the matter, baby?”    
He licked his lip instantly, and he seemed to draw into himself a little as she took the garment away.   
“Not that bad, is it?” 

Bucky caught her gaze flit downwards, but he was already aware of what she was up to. That didn’t make him feel any less exposed; in fact, it sent a flare of heat right through him. As she wandered off to put the cape away, he went to stand.  
“Sit.”   
The way her voice cut the air, sudden and serious, made him remain in his place. When he adjusted himself, he heard another direction his way.  
“Still, Bucky. Knock that off.” 

He stilled himself to the best of his ability. Natasha returned to stand before him, leaning down to be face level.   
“What a handsome boy you are once you’ve had a little tidying up.”  
Fingers caught his jaw, tilting his head up so that they were making eye contact. He leaned into her touch.   
“And a needy boy, at that. Look at you, melting in my hands like this.” 

The cold of Natasha’s thumb swiped his bottom lip, making him shiver. Instinctively, he kissed the tip of it, earning a charmed laugh in response.   
“You’re so sweet, Buck. You’ll get what a sweet boy like you needs.”    
Her free hand found the back of his neck, as her thumb moved to better grip his jaw as she kissed him. He moved into her, desperate, having gotten himself quite wound up through the grooming routine. 

When his hands held onto her waist, she dug her nails into his neck, making him squeal with surprise. Regardless, Bucky tugged her towards him, until she decided she’d let him have some of what he wanted. She was in his lap, where his arms then snaked around her back, pulling her close as she deepened the kiss. This was her favourite thing, seeing Bucky become so hungry for her, and putting him in his place. He made the mistake of becoming comfortable, hands confidently roaming her back.

She bit his lip, hard. Bucky pulled back with a yowl, looking at her with eyes wide, bright with shock and adrenaline. Despite this, when she bit into him, she felt his hips roll against her. She gave him the grace of one last kiss, grinding down against him, before she seized his hair in a tight fist.    
“You’re getting ahead of yourself, aren’t you?”    
He snarled, the pain in his scalp intense. Tauntingly, he bucked against her, earning a much sharper tug on his hair. A roar left him.

“Bad boys get punished, Bucky.”   
With a firm tug backwards, she let go of his hair, moving off of his lap in spite of his objections.    
“Floor.”    
Her instruction was brief, and she pointed to the ground. He moved off the chair, but deliberately hesitated.   
“Hands and knees, Bucky. Don’t make me ask again. On the floor, on your hands and knees.” 

Obeying, he moved to all fours, looking up at her past his brow. She circled him slowly, the click of her heels echoing in the room. His breathing was heavy, shaking loudly on the exhale. The walking stopped. Bucky could only assume she was behind him. After a moment of nothing, he whined sharply.   
“Natasha.”

Suddenly, a heel came down hard on the back of one of his legs, making him howl in pain.   
“Not what you call me, is it Bucky?”   
“S-Sorry,” He shifted away, looking over his shoulder.   
“Sorry  _ what  _ Bucky?”   
“Sorry mommy…” 

“Good boy.” 

Natasha paced to be by his side, kneeling down. She rubbed his back in slow circles, smiling as he arched against her hand. Her other hand moved to slip a thumb under the waistline of his boxers, pulling them, along with his sweatpants, down enough to expose his rear. He whimpered.    
“You know what’s coming?” She sounded amused, her voice like honey, “Are you going to take your punishment like a good boy?”   
“Yes mommy.”

When they first did these things, she would be a little more lenient with the build up, worried about hurting him. However, he confided in her at a later point that he wanted an immediate ache. So, she had begun to deliver that. Natasha was wearing rings, and as her hand came down hard on his ass, the metal dug into him. The noise he made was heavenly. She allowed him a moment to regain his composure. Between every slap, the wait got shorter and shorter. She could hear him sobbing, begging for her. When his rear was red raw, she ceased, rubbing over the sensitive skin.

“Brave,” Natasha praised, “My brave boy… Look at me.”   
He turned his head; his face was soaked with tears, chin wet with drool.   
“Oh, honey, look at you, what a mess. Can you stand?”    
She got up, offering a hand to him. Bucky got to his feet, and let her lead him to the bed. Before instructing him to lie down, she undressed him completely. Willingly, he lay back on the sheets, watching her as patiently as he could muster. 

When she moved to join him, she brought a wipe, cleaning up his face gently. He was still catching his breath from the onslaught of spanks to his rump.   
“You with me, Bucky?”   
“Yes, mommy.”   
“Good boy. Watch me, okay?”    
Eagerly, he nodded. 

Natasha slowly shrugged off her jacket, letting it fall to the floor. She kicked it back with her heel, so it wouldn't get in the way as she moved. Her hands moved up her stomach slowly, lifting with it the shirt she was wearing. It had clung to her skin, slightly aided by the sweat of excitement, and it was taken off at an agonisingly prolonged pace. Her fingers moved up over her breasts, rolling her thumbs over her nipples and exaggerating a whine. She smirked as she caught Bucky fidgeting. She threw the shirt aside when it was off. It was chased by the heels she kicked after it.

Now, the matter of her leg wear, which was never  _ quite  _ as sexy to remove. She couldn't understand how some people did it so elegantly; it took a lot to step out of jeans like this. Carefully, she undid the fastening on her belt, then the jeans themselves, easing them down her body as she kept an eye on Bucky’s reactions. He had rolled onto his side, head on his hand, so he could watch her easily. The other hand had moved to stroke his cock.

“Oi. Patience, Bucky.”

She stopped until he took his hand away, lying it flat on the blanket so she couldn’t accuse him of falling into temptation. To actually get the jeans off, she needed to sit on the edge of the bed, and the moment she sat down, Bucky sat up, eager.   
“Actually, Bucky. On the floor again, baby. Help me take these off.”  
There was no hesitation, as he instantly obeyed.    
“Gentle.”

At a similar pace to what she had done with the shirt, he began to pull the trousers down the length of her legs. His gaze was focused up on her, and any time it deviated, she made a tutting sound to get his attention back. Soon, the jeans were cast aside, and Bucky sat patiently between her legs. She reached forward to pet his hair gently. The panties were yet to go, but she hadn’t been specific with her instructions.

Instead of taking them off for her, he moved to be a little closer, resting his chin on the edge of the bed between her thighs. His eyes stared at her softly, and he pouted, waiting for a verbal response. Her fingers worked his hair for a moment; her legs clenched around his head tauntingly. Lifting his hands, he held onto the soft skin of her thighs. Every time the metal one touched her skin, she always let out a quiet hiss, surprised by just how cold it was. 

Bucky ran his hands over her skin in a slow, repeated pattern. He would squeeze softly, or drag his nails, but he would never do anything even suggestive of hurting her. The man had a tendency to treat her delicately. For a moment, she sat and enjoyed this fuss, appreciating the contrast in temperature of his hands.His head tipped to the side, and he started to feather kisses over the sensitive skin of the inside thighs. 

A heavenly sound; Natasha let out a quiet moan, impulsively twitching her thighs either side of his head. He placed a few more kisses, much to her approval, with slightly more force to them. Both thighs got equal treatment. Gradually, he worked his way up, massaging the outsides with his palms. the last kiss he lay, before instruction, was just touching the hem of her underwear where the inside of her leg ended. 

“Bucky, look up.”   
Immediately, his attention jumped to her face, catching eye contact.  
“You wanna eat me out?”   
There was a moment of silence, before he returned a quiet, “Yes, mommy.”   
“You hesitated. Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure… I just,” He felt odd asking for this specifically, “Can I take those off, with my teeth?”  
Natasha laughed quietly, “Of course, Bucky. Go on.” 

He adjusted himself, sitting up a little more on his knees. While he was here, he lay a few kisses (and one small bite that he was swatted for) over the pale expanse of her tummy, before moving to snap the fabric of her waistband in his teeth. Looking up at her, he carefully tugged back, finding this logistically more difficult than intended. However, she was watching him with a want in her eyes that was slightly darker. It seemed she liked to watch him struggle. 

Eventually, he worked them off, with the barest of help from the redhead. He took a moment, just looking over her, eyes briefly trained on her pussy, before he moved forward. Bucky would wait for permission once more; he wouldn't go ahead without her word. In his wait, he nudged his nose against the inside of her thighs again, leaving a series of kisses, watching her face. He knew she was holding off deliberately, wanting to rile him up more. Roughly, she shoved his head away. 

“Sit still, Bucky. Watch me.” 

He stayed put, hands on his lap. Natasha gently ran her nails overtop her thighs, up to her stomach in a slow drag. She chuckled as she saw his gaze fixated on her fingers. Sliding the hand up, she cupped her breast, squeezing and rolling a thumb over her nipple. Bucky squirmed. As she massaged the pale flesh and taut nub, she tipped her head back and let out a tempting, exaggerated moan. Her other hand moved now.

Back down her stomach, splaying her fingers flat as they moved down to her thighs. Only one brief stroke down to her knee, then up again, as she slid the hand to be between her legs. Her middle finger sunk between her folds, dragging up to her clit and working it in small circles. Another mewl of pleasure, drawn out. Sliding down once again, she eased two fingers inside of herself, thrusting in and out at a painfully slow pace. Bucky shifted closer, and she kicked him in the shoulder.

“I said, still.”   
“Sorry, mommy.”   
Both hands retracted now, and she beckoned him forward, the wet of her fingers glistening in the room’s faint light. Bucky moved as close as she allowed.   
“Open up, baby.”    
Her fingers were presented to him; he eagerly wrapped his mouth around them. The taste was intoxicating, the scent of her musk driving him wild. Sucking, licking, he took every last drop of her. When she took her hand away, she wiped the slobber off in his beard.   
“Good boy. Hungry?”   
He nodded.   
“Come on. Eat mommy out.” 

Willing, servile, Bucky placed his hands on the outside of her thighs again, using them for anchorage. He kissed through the well trimmed hair, before dipping his head down, chin on the duvet. Moving his hands up to her hips, he pulled her closer as he lapped his tongue over her folds, flicking it over her clit. Bucky smirked as her thighs clenched around his head. 

Now, obedient as Bucky was, he too liked to be a bit of a tease. His motions were slow, punctuated with the occasional, deeper press of his tongue against her entrance. Natasha pushed her hips up against him, trying to gain friction where she needed it the most. He moved back slightly, glancing up at her with a tilted head.  
“Bucky… Please.” 

Since she asked nicely, when he was back in position, his tongue circled her clit a few times. He would toss in a much larger lick, over the folds, and back up. She was starting to breathe heavier, gasping and whining whenever his tongue found just the right place. The more excited Natasha got, the more he gave, eating her out with an almost animalistic hunger.

Bucky wrapped his lips around her clit, suckling on it, tongue swiping the more easily exposed sensitive spot beneath the hood. Natasha’s legs clamped around his head, fingers sinking into his hair and tugging it hard, earning a deep groan against her. The vibrations made her shiver. He continued alternating licks and sucks on the nub, revelling in the reactions he was getting. Natasha was now actively fucking her hips up against his face, and he only moved into her more. 

“Oh, Bucky… fuck…”    
Her words were like a vague stream of consciousness, falling breathily, shaking with her excitement. Her head tossed back, the repeated begging of his name morphing into a loud cry as she tightly clamped her thighs either side of his head as orgasm struck her. Quivering, she rolled her hips a few more times against his tongue, before letting go of his hair.  
“Good… Good boy,” Natasha was trying to catch her breath, “Up, on the bed.”

Cheekily, he planted one last kiss on her clit, gaining a swat across his head. He clambered up onto the sheets, lying down on his side and reaching an arm out for her. Natasha lay down beside him, leaning her head against his chest as her foggy mind cleared. She was no good as a domme when she’d just came; her head was everywhere. But now, breath reasonable, and still very much in the mood for more, she wrapped a hand around Bucky’s hard cock. He gasped.

“Baby… I still need to take care of you. I couldn’t leave you so wound up. Beautiful boy.”   
Natasha’s hand worked his length, rubbing her thumb over the head.    
“But what should I do with you? What do you deserve?”    
She sped her movements up a little more, until he began to impulsively thrust against her grip. Then, she took her hand away.

“White Wolf now, that’s what they call you, isn’t it?”   
“Yes, mommy,” His tone held a sense of confusion.    
“Then…” Pausing, she considered her phrasing carefully, moving onto her hands and knees, “Fuck me like the mutt you are.”

This fantasy had been bouncing around in his head for a while - though not explicitly the dog-themed berating. Rather, his thoughts revolved around being able to more or less mount Natasha. Carefully, he moved to be behind her, eyeing up their positions carefully. His metal hand shoved one of her legs, trying to get her to move them apart more.  
“You know how to speak, right Bucky?” Her head whipped around to leer at him, “Don’t be bad.”   
“Sorry. Move your legs please.” 

She did as she was asked, moving so he could fit in between them easier. Leaning over Natasha’s body, he tried to get in a comfortable position, deciding (wisely) to lean his weight into the metal arm to hold himself up. He pressed kisses over her back, between the collar bones, as he used his human hand to line his cock up with her. Sliding the head over the wet heat between her legs, he aligned himself, pressing the tip just inside.    
“This.. okay?”   
“Go on, baby. Yes. It’s okay.” 

Easing himself inside, he placed both hands just behind hers, keeping himself as level as he could on the bed. His thrusts were slow at first, as she adjusted to him inside. As he rocked his hips, he trailed kisses over her neck, and between her collarbones. She pressed back into him.   
“C’mon, boy. You can do better than that. Give me more.”   
He picked up the pace, thrusting harder and lightly biting the nape of her neck. She moaned out loudly, enticed by the low growl he made into her ear.

From all the teasing, Bucky was already close. His pace was now feral, desperate, as his tip leaked pre-cum into her. His breaths were shaky, tangled up in groans and snarls as he fucked deep into her. Natasha found herself begging quietly under her breath, a mangled mantra of ‘please’, ‘Bucky’, and ‘good boy’. He wouldn’t last much longer, and he knew she was in the same position. Bringing his non-metal hand up, he slid it down her belly, to rest his fingers on her clit, stimulating her further as he near enough slammed into her.

Natasha came hard, clenching around his cock as her thighs shook, and her breath was near enough knocked out of her chest. She let out a gorgeous moan, which he echoed with his own roar of pleasure as he bottomed out in her. As orgasm hit Bucky, he pulled her against him with the hand that had been working her clit. He littered her back with an array of kisses, before slowly pulling out.

The man was a heap on the bed beside her, lazily throwing an arm out for her to lie in. Natasha curled up against him, hugging him tightly around the middle, nuzzling his neck. They were both a mess of pants and whines, coming down together in a joyful haze.   
“Good boy.” 


End file.
